Memories
by ltifal
Summary: She avoid it as best as she can but it is coming every time she closes her eyes. She wishes if only her memories disappeared


**Authoress note: another companion fic for Zo-Ro flourish relationship. Though it was companion fic of my one shot series, it can be read as individual fic.**

 **Disclaimer: none character are mine**

 **Warning: rape attempt, grammar and typo, spoiler if you haven't seen one piece at all.**

 _Memories_

"If you had kept watch like you were supposed to, none of those would have happened in the first place." Sanji said provoking obviously. The green hair swordman gritted his teeth, it was his fault that he was asleep before the ordeal, not he wanted to admit it. After all; they were docking far from the village and hidden, he just assumed that no one would wandered inside thick forest at night.

"I was sleepy!" He reasoned though he felt a little guilty for almost chopping his captain's head off when he was 'controlled'. The blonde cook couldn't take it as he move closer and continued.

"If you like sleeping that much, just sleep for the rest of your life!" Zoro had begun moving his hand inch toward his sword, ready for the incoming clash. But it was stopped when Nami who was still crouching between them yelled and promptly put both of her hands on their face, threatening something about amnesia. Zoro was not so sure and he didn't really care when Sanji began his usual melorine self. The voice of Chopper asking Robin had took his attention immediately. He saw the change when the usual morbid girl caught in surprise before recomposed herself and smiled, brushing the reindeer's concern.

"I'm just a little tired." She said as she walked toward the back of the ship, Zoro's eyes once again following her figure. He knew the girl was avoiding further investigation from Chopper. She was back on her guard since that encounter with that ice admiral and used most of her time reading alone. But why should he care about her wellbeing? Tsk, he was confused, since that night in the kitchen (companion fic 'Chocolate'), he seemed to act softer around her. _Damnit, swordmanship and feeling definitely don't mixed._

The yell of his captain asking for dinner distracted him slightly. Though he knew Luffy would probably brush it off, he still felt that he had fail him this time due to his weakness. Sleeping on the job was still a no no and attacking his own captain (controlled or not) was a huge mistake. He walked toward the captain who was still looking at the sunset above Merry's head as soon as the other were out from the deck.

"Sencho (captain)." He said formally as Luffy looked on toward the sun and cut him quickly.

"Ne, Zoro."

"Yes?"

"Shi shi shi, next time we should have another spar. Omae wa sugee! (You are awesome)" The mugiwara kaishoku's (strawhat pirate) captain grinned lightly. Zoro just raised one of his eyes before sighed, true to his prediction. Luffy acted being Luffy.

"Understood." He said. "But I won't be this weak; I won't be controlled like that again."

"But you are strong, Zoro. Shi shi shi. You almost had my head." He said chuckling.

"Ah, sorry for that," The green hair man smirked as the captain continued laughing on. Luffy suddenly stormed toward the dining room as soon as Sanji's yelled about dinner. The older male followed not far, also eager to eat after this long day.

 _One_

 _Piece_

" _Shall we just kill her?"_

" _Heh, why should we? She is just a teenage."_

" _She a demon child."_

" _If we turn her alive, the bounty will be full." The dark figure smiled wickedly as he approached her. She was scared and cornered. Robin was disoriented and looking for the way out but her hands was chained and her mouth was gagged. She was just having an eyes shut after several days on the run but it was unfortunate that another bounty hunters had catch up on her._

" _What are you doing?" The other one said._

" _Hehehe, kid or not, she indeed a beauty" He said as he began to approach, suddenly hands moved toward his pant, unbuckling. Robin was trying in desperation, tears had stream from her eyes._

" _You are sick." The other laughed as he stepped closer, hands was working on the zipper._

" _What? We can use her for pleasure before turning her in, right?" He grinned. "Such a beauty." He continued as he licked his mouth. Hands finally moved toward the girl as she could only whimpered._

Robin was screaming loudly in her sleep, hands bailed in a fist and trashed around her bed. She whimpered lightly, tears also flew from her closed eyes. It was a sight that took Zoro by surprise. He had never thought of Robin as a vulnerable woman nor he want to witness such thing. She definitely had a horrible past, the swordman concluded. Adding her guard wall which was mostly up all the time since she joined in definitely supported his assumption.

He was pondering on how he should approach her. Damn, why should he and not Nami or Sanji who was sent to give Robin, her dinner? Oh yeah, three of them were still fighting for the food while the witch was trying to control the situation. And that witch didn't trust Sanji to not doing anything weird in women's room. So that's why… he groaned lightly as he took the plate toward the table where Nami usually drew her map. Carefully he moved the scroll away, he knew the maps is as important to the red hair as the swords to him. He finally put the plate down on the center and considered his moves.

He rubbed his hair in confused, should or should not? Robin was still trashing around and her body was begin to sweat. He didn't had that heart to watch on as he slowly moved forward. He unhooked his swords and moved them aside so they would be saved from the oncoming fight. Just in case, Robin resisted badly. After making sure, the swords were out of the way, Zoro done something that was unexpected as he caught her trashing hands and pressed both of them toward her chest before he hooked his other hand to her back. Quickly and swiftly, he moved her body into sitting position and into an embrace. The older girl was trying even harder to escape as her legs began to kick, Zoro waited before he whispered.

"Robin, wake up."

 _One_

 _Piece_

 _That dark figure approached quickly laughing as he pulled down his pant, his hands had wondered toward her body. She wanted to scream but the gag at her mouth could only let her voice out as a mere whimper. She finally trashed lightly and grew hands on his legs before punched it, hard. Due to her confusion earlier, she had just realized the chain was not a seastone chain. The man howled in surprised and covered his genital while the other who was laughing suddenly stopped when he got a kick too. The power might not be that strong but it was enough to make male cries. Soon she grew another hand and quickly removed her gag. While the men were down, she gave another punch, this time on the nose. She finally took a change to run, not before growing another hand to take the key of her chain and tossed it to her._

 _There were curses but second later both men were chasing her. She run toward a small alley and found small opening that was good for her teenage body to move but too big for men._

 _She dragged herself into it and moved quickly. Two men were running around cursing and shouting. One blamed the other as they went around the opposite direction. With the key in her possession, her shaking hand finally moved the key to unlock. But before she could, her hands were caught. In panic, she moved wildly and kicking, she was about to scream once again when a familiar scent and sound entered her memory. 'Robin, wake up.'_

Zoro was concerned, it was immediate reaction when she suddenly quiet down. No kicking anymore and no resistant. Did he just make it worse? He wondered but second later, a weak voice reached his ears.

"Zoro…"

"…"

"…"

"…" The boy finally moved his hand that pushed her hands onto her chest, away as he began to move his body to create some distance and unhooked his other hand. But he stayed as Robin gripped his shirt and pressed her body even closer to him.

"Robin…"

"Let me stay for a while, please." She said. It was not the morbid guarded mature Robin, it was voice filled with uncertainty and fear that made her sound younger. The boy gave her a little nod before he moved his hand to her back. Patting softly as she grasped his cloth harder. It only passed several second before she finally moved back. She smiled her usual guarded smile though a little embarrass as a red tint evidenced slightly on her face. "Kenshin-san."

A slight twitch on him appeared as soon as the nickname came from her mouth, the wall was up once again. He sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry, you have to see me in… this state.

"… nightmare?"

"…"

"… I brought you dinner." He said as he moved his eyes direction into the plate on the table.

"Thank you." She said but jolted back a little as soon as his hand approached her face. He brushed her tears just like before (companion fic: 'Thunder')

"If you ready and want to share, I'll listen." He said as he finally moved, taking his swords before hooking it back to their rightful place. He looked at her slightly before finally moving out from the room without words. Robin gazed at the retreat figure in silent, she smiled once again. If only she could… she knew her past might catch up with her. Aokiji had appeared… and unbeknown by her, that day might be sooner than she thought.

 _Owari_

 **Authoress note: next is what? Return of foxy pirates? Nah… skip that to Enias Lobby I guess.**


End file.
